Je veux des nouvelles, s'il vous plait
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Par une autre de ces mornes journées d'été passée sans la moindre nouvelle de Draco, Pansy déprime, pensant à cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, depuis le début.


Mon nom à moi ? Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson. Serpentard, Sang-Pur, evidemment.

La guerre est terminée. Poudlard a gagné. À part la famille de Draco, les autres mangemorts sont furieux. Ils vont tous à Azkaban. Sauf eux, et c'est une chance. Une chance pour moi.

Draco, je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé. Il m'a séduite dès le premier jour. Je l'ai vite remarqué, lui, ses beaux yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds qu'il savait si bien coiffer... C'est un garçon mystérieux toutefois. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris. Pourtant, je lui ai fait savoir que j'étais là, mais il ne se confiait pas. Ni à moi, ni à personne.

Ma mère m'appelle pour dinier. Je referme mon album de souvenir des années passées à Poudlard, avec un sourire triste. Je crie à ma mère que j'arrive et je vais la rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrive en bas, mes parents mangeaient déjà, sans dire un mot. Ils ne me saluèrent pas ni l'un ni l'autre. Je m'assieds sur ma chaise, en silence. Mes parents m'observent, je sens leurs regards posés sur moi.

- Comment va Draco, me demande ma mère.

À cette question, mon coeur se serre. Je me pose souvent la question ces temps-ci. COmment va Draco ? Je ne peux même pas y répondre. J'avale ma bouchée de travers, et choisis l'option du mensonge.

- Il va bien, je lui réponds.

Elle semble satisfaite de ma réponse, au moins. Seulement, est-ce vrai ? Si je sais qu'il n'est pas à Azkaban, ce n'est que parce que son nom m'est pas apparu dans la gazette. En vérité, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles de tout l'été. Se serait-il trouvé une nouvelle petite amie depuis le temps ? Lui qui était si beau, si charismatique ! Il avait des idées de grandeur, ce Draco, bien plus que nous tous. Il croyait à l'idée que les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang ne méritaient pas leur place dans ce monde, et il aurait tout donné pour faire appliquer ce principe. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fier de lui, avant qu'il ne meure... Il a même eu le droit de devenir l'un des siens, il était si brave, et si chanceux ! Il n'en parle jamais cependant, et n'en a jamais parlé. Je crois que cela a piqué son orgueil de l'avoir été en si peu de temps. En fait, je ne sais pas. Il était comme ça aussi, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il est ainsi depuis qu'il a hérité de cette marque officialisant son rôle auprès de lui. Il aurait du en être plus fier, mais il est vrai qu'il aurait pu se faire expulser de Poudlard.

Il me manque. Draco. J'aimerais tant recevoir de ses nouvelles, il n'a répondu à aucun de mes hiboux. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de le laisser seul, j'ai peur qu'il sombre dans une dépression quelconque, il doit être si triste d'avoir échoué. Je voudrais tant, tant qu'il me donne de ses nouvelles. Je l'aime ...

Les larmes coulent. Encore. Je m'empresse de les essuyer, de crainte que papa et maman ne le remarquent. Draco va bien, j'en suis persuadée. DU moins, je voudrais le croire. Je prend une bouchée de mon assiette, pour ne pas laisser paraître que quelque chose me tracasse. Je termine mon assiette et retourne dans ma chambre, pour laisser aller mes larmes.

Je pleure, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, moi qui croyait qu'il s'intéressait à moi ! Je comprends maintenant, je n'étais qu'un objet. Lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour en me jurant qu'il m'aimait, je vois bien qu'e je ne lui servait qu'à se satisfaire... Je croyais qu'il aimait mon corps, qu'il m'aimait moi ... Je me suis trompée, je n'étais qu'une simple imbécile, c'est tout...

Un hibou frappe à la fenêtre. Je le reconnais tout de suite : c'est le sien. Je me jette sur le hibou, arrache la lettre qui est soigneusement attachée à sa l'ouvrant, je lis les mots suivants :

_" Pansy._

_Je ne veux plus te parler. Je ne peux plus. J'ai tout gâché. Arrête de m'envoyer des lettres, je n'y répondrai pas. Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on dirait un bébé. Vis ta vie. Je réglerai ce que j'ai à régler. Mais ne m'écris plus, tu ne fais que me nuire. C'est déjà suffisament difficile avec Père, fallait-il vraiment que tu en rajoutes ? Certes, nos aventures me manquent, mais il va falloir que tu t'en passes. Je suis désolé._

_Draco"_

Je jette la lettre sur le lit et me met à hurler. Ainsi donc, je n'avais plus le droit de lui écrire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il vit sous une dictature ou quoi ? Et bien moi, je m'en fiche, je lui écrirai si je il a osé me parler de nos parties de fesses, le salaud ! Il ne m'a même pas mentionné qu'il m'aimait, et tout était écrit comme si tout était de ma faute ! Comme si lui, n'était qu'une innocente victime dans cette histoire, alors que bien souvent, c'était lui qui faisait les premiers pas ! Je le déteste, voilà, je le crie haut et fort ! Le seul défaut, c'est que je n'y crois pas. Tout est de la faute de son père. Il n'a pas le droit de priver son fils de faire ce qu'il veut parce qu'il n'a plus réussit à faire pardonner les erreurs de son père. C'est stupide, stupide et insensé ! Je lui ferai savoir, je ferai tout pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. POur qu'il ait peur de moi ...


End file.
